


...And A Morning Surprise

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Assorted Lucirobin Stuff [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Minor dirty talk, Teasing, arguing over which one is cuter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Robin gets even.It's suggested (but not necessary) to read the previous work in this series, "Just Another Night," first.





	...And A Morning Surprise

Lucina awoke slowly, lazily enjoying the sensation of blankets around her that consciousness brought before actually opening her eyes. When she did, it was to find, to her grave disappointment, that Robin was no longer in the spot she had been last night. With a sigh, she started to get up. The princess had been thinking about some ways to continue what they had done before, but without Robin…

Before she could finish that thought, she found her hands pinned down and a familiar weight on her back. “‘Morning,” came the cheery voice she knew so well. “How d’you feel about finishing what we started last night?”

“Did you figure out how to read minds, Robin?” Lucina joked. She couldn’t see her lover’s face from how she was positioned, but it could only be her.

“No. That’s very advanced dark magic, and besides, I wouldn’t use it on- oh, oh, you’re teasing.” Robin sighed into Lucina’s hair as the bluette couldn’t contain her giggles any longer. “So I chose a timely moment?”

“Practically any moment is timely when it comes to you, love.” The princess let out a breathy sigh as the shorter girl began to knead Lucina’s shoulders with her hands, coaxing the stiffness out of them. “Mm… so, what’s your plan?”

“Well, that would be telling, wouldn’t it?” Robin whispered into the bluette’s ear, making her shudder. The tactician slowly clambered off of her lover, pressing her palms into Lucina’s back to make sure she only turned over as fast as she wanted her to.

The princess blinked blearily, and when her mind caught up with her eyes in focusing, she gasped as blood rushed to her face and between her thighs. “O-oh,” she said; though really, what had she been expecting?

Robin was completely naked. “Like what you see?” she asked with a giggle.

“U-u-uh yeah,” Lucina stammered.

“Good,” the blonde hummed. “That means, hopefully, you won’t mind if I…” She trailed off as her hands made her next point clear. Twisting a blanket into a long, thin length, she wrapped them around the bluette’s wrists; not before gently shoving them under Lucina’s back, so she was effectively handcuffed. “Um, is that okay?”

Unexpectedly, the princess grinned; albeit a little nervously. “It’s fine,” she assured Robin. “I’m comfortable, and, um, excited.” A nervous laugh.

The tactician grinned back, sheepishly. “Well, that’s also good,” she said, before scaling her voice down into more serious tones. “Now, if you remember, I said I’d get you back, didn’t I?”

Lucina was silent. She _had_ said that. In all honesty, she didn’t think Robin had been serious, or would even remember that herself; the shorter girl had stated that, on the occasions she fell asleep in her aftermath, her memories were often fuzzy and saturated with overwhelming pleasure. Apparently not this time, however.

“You did,” the princess said slowly. “So is this…”

“Revenge?” Robin giggled. “How very perceptive of you, dear.”

“E-either way, it can’t be too bad, right?” Lucina mused out loud, more to steady her nerves than anything. The way Robin was sizing her up, almost hungrily (and while still keeping her legs crossed), made her breath shaky, even as it excited her. “I trust you.”

Robin stopped a moment to briefly lean down and kiss the bluette’s nose. “Of course,” she said, her voice softer. “And I know you know that- otherwise, I would have, um, asked more formally.”

“The un-formalness is part of the thing, isn’t it?” Lucina smiled reassuringly. “I’m fine, Robin. Go ahead and… do whatever crazy thing you’ve come up with. Me asking to stop permitting, of course.”

Robin grinned. “Gladly.”

The tactician rested her hands next to both sides of Lucina’s torso, holding herself up with both arms and legs, now. Her head went down, kissing the princess’s cheek before moving to lick at her neck.

The princess shifted slightly as she shivered, Robin’s gentle, teasing movements turning her on more than she anticipated. “Mm, Robin…”

“Don’t get too happy,” the smaller girl warned mischievously as she shifted down Lucina’s body. “The real fun has yet to begin.”

Robin’s mouth found an already firm mound, which she lapped at eagerly. The taller girl pressed her back against the bed with a low moan, her body showing her pleasure as her hands couldn’t. Lucina panted with anticipation as the blonde moved closer and closer to her stomach and beyond, but just as she reached the bluette’s navel, she leaned up off of Lucina.

“Robin!” the princess whined. Robin only giggled, licking her lips, before moving her hands to her thighs.

In her disappointment, Lucina hadn’t noticed that the other girl had uncrossed her legs, something she definitely noticed as her eyes followed Robin’s fingers. In fact, she was squatting with her legs spread wide, her core tantalizingly close to the princess’s own. As Lucina watched, Robin sat back and slid two fingers into her own wet folds, closing her eyes and humming as she masturbated.

The princess felt as if her heart stopped right there. Aroused as she was and unable to even sit up, she had to watch as Robin pleasured herself, alone. Perhaps irrationally, her protective, caring side took hold of her as she whimpered, more desperate to touch Robin than anything else; through anything would have been fine, even if she could just touch herself instead of just _watching._

As Lucina looked on, the tactician put another finger in, using her fore- and ring-fingers to spread apart her folds as she slid the middle one inside. From how she was positioned, she couldn’t go very deep, but that didn’t matter as after a shudder, Robin pulled her hand back out.

“A-ah, Robin!” Lucina was surprised at her own intensity; her hips rolling as she tried to restrain herself. “Please, please don’t stop!”

“Stop… what?” The blonde’s cheeks were flushed and she panted between words, but she still managed to be teasing as she leaned forward. “You want… me to keep… touching you?”

“No, not that! I want…” The princess took a deep breath, but it didn’t help much; her whole body was quivering. “Please, Robin, finish…”

“Finish you?” Robin suggested.

“N-no! Please, please…”

“You’re gonna have to tell me what you want.”

Lucina whined in the back of throat, but the tactician didn’t give up so easily. “Please, Robin…” The bluette tried to breathe again, which helped a little bit. “I w-want… I want you t-to… c-come.”

With a toothy grin, Robin clambered up over the other and grabbed her head, lifting it to let the taller woman do her work. Lucina moaned in relief as she lapped into the smaller girl’s slick folds, feeling her shaking at every place they touched. Before even thirty seconds passed, however, Robin pulled off, gently pushing Lucina’s head down even as she tried to get back up.

“You’ve got one more thing to do,” Robin said, absentmindedly rubbing Lucina’s temple with her thumb. “Tell me- _who’s_ the cutest girl in the whole wide world? Who is she?”

“You are, Robin!” Lucina whimpered as Robin shook her head. “I don’t know, then! P-please, come back down…!”

“Do you want me to tell you?” the blonde said, rolling her hips slightly to tease the bluette with the sight. “You’ll have to say it back to me, mind you.”

“Tell me!”

“The cutest girl in the whole, wide world…” Robin paused dramatically. “Is _you,_ Luci. Now, say it.”

“Me!” Lucina crowed, her nails digging into the sheets below her. “It’s me! I’m the cutest! Now let me, _please!_ ”

Robin shrugged. “That’ll do.” She crouched back down, holding Lucina’s head up to her heat. The bluette pressed her tongue into her smaller love’s folds desperately, afraid that she would pull back again; but she didn’t, and Lucina growled happily as Robin shook, her mound trembling more than any other part of her until finally, finally, she let go and gave in to the hot wave of pleasure that flooded her body as she wet Lucina’s mouth and neck.

Robin muttered something along the lines of “You can take the thing off now,” and the bluette did, sliding up from under the tactician and kissing her forehead.

Robin panted softly. “Sorry… for getting you all messy, Luci,” she murmured, leaning her head into Lucina’s chest.

The taller girl licked her lips. “It’s fine. I bet you’re more than willing to clean me up anyway, right?” she said, causing the blonde to giggle.

“You okay with whenever?” Robin shifted slightly, trying to stay awake. “Lemme just… clear my head a bit.”

“When you’re ready is fine. Especially since it’s now,” Lucina chuckled as the smaller girl’s fingers found their way to her stomach.

Robin glanced down when she found the taller woman’s thighs slick, and her eyes widened. “Oh, _wow,_ ” she whispered, and Lucina shuddered at the excitement in her voice. “You really liked this, huh?”

“For revenge, I’ll admit it’s made me lean towards doing it again,” the bluette admitted. “Was that the kind of consequence you were going for?”

“Maybe.” Robin pressed a kiss into Lucina’s chest as she began to massage wet and silky skin. “If it gets you this excited, I’ll be more than happy to punish you again, hehe.”

“Works for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Valentine's Day! And happy actual International Fanworks Day, because that's a thing. I should make a Valentine's Day fic for next year... put it with my holiday fic I tried to do last year.


End file.
